Unarmed
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Poucos conseguiam desarmá-la. – Chris Rodriguez & Clarisse La Rue – Spoilers de "The Last Olympian" – Oneshot


**N/A**: _Percy Jackson & The Olympians_ pertence ao fodão do Rick Riordan. *-*

_Unarmed_ é o nome do cd que eu menos gosto do Helloween. Mesmo não gostando tanto, eu estava ouvindo ele quando tive a idéia pra fic, por isso o nome :B – Acabou encaixando perfeitamente com a historia, fazer o que? –

Chrisse é amorrr. –q Cadê as fics deles no mundo, ehn, ehn? Não me conformo que tenha tão poucas, falo mesmo.

Enjoy :*

* * *

**Unarmed**,

Chris Rodriguez & Clarisse La Rue

* * *

Ele observava, quase em transe, enquanto Clarisse treinava com uma de suas irmãs. Era parte de sua rotina assisti-la de longe, ver como era forte, _tão forte_, e senhora de si. Chris gostava de ver aquele brilho em seus olhos e daquele sorriso espontâneo, que escapava vez ou outra em seus lábios, como se ela encontrasse o seu lugar no mundo apenas por ter uma arma em mãos.

Chris conhecia algumas características das crianças de Ares. Todos do acampamento tinham seus motivos para lutar ou serem fortes, exceto eles. Eles eram fortes porque _precisavam_ ser, e lutavam porque _gostavam _da sensação. Estavam sempre atrás de briga, desejosos para desembainhar suas espadas e atacar com as suas lanças, motivo esse que os deixou mais carrancudos que o de costume nesse dia em especial.

Kronos estava chegando em Manhattan com um exército, e eles estavam presos ali sob as ordens de Clarisse.

Os conselheiros dos outros chalés tentaram convencê-la, nos últimos dias, que ela deveria pensar no que estava fazendo. Ainda sob a sua promessa de não falar com ninguém até que as necessidades do chalé dela fossem atendidas, não se deu nem o trabalho de responder. Seus irmãos também estavam com medo de conversar sobre esse assunto com ela. O primeiro que teve coragem ainda estava de cama e a segunda, a pobre garota que ela batia nesse momento com o cabo da espada, estava indo pelo mesmo caminho.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto bufava.

A carruagem pela qual tanto brigaram estava com eles, mas mesmo assim Clarisse permanecia com o orgulho ferido. Ganhar a carruagem não foi assim tão bom, ainda mais com tantos insultos que ela recebeu do chalé de Apollo. Agora é que ela não ergueria um só dedo para ajudá-los, e isso o preocupava muito. Sabia que parte da sua atitude também vinha do fato de que ela não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas droga, pra que ver problemas onde não tem mais nenhum? Ela era uma teimosa.

E ele a amava mesmo assim.

Desencostou da árvore onde estava apoiado e se aproximou, desembainhando a própria espada. Caminhou em passos lentos até o centro da arena, pensando na melhor forma de retomar o assunto que sua irmã, que saia agora com um semblante dolorido, havia começado. Os campistas correram para Manhattan há pouco tempo, seria fácil alcançá-los. Clarisse sabia, assim como ele, que os semideuses não iriam resistir sozinhos. Precisavam da ajuda de outras criaturas e do chalé de Ares. Como ir para uma guerra sem os _filhos_ da guerra?

Quando estava parado atrás dela, respirou fundo. Correu com a mão livre pela sua cintura, por cima da camiseta laranja do acampamento, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Que tal pegar alguém do seu tamanho?

O sussurro perto do ouvido a fez corar. Ela lhe lançou um olhar por cima do ombro antes de dar uma cotovelada de leve para se livrar do abraço. Chris sorriu, e ergueu a espada para se defender do primeiro ataque que veio com pouca força, já que ela não estava em posição favorável. Clarisse também sorriu para ele, e permaneceu com aquele sorriso de _vou-acabar-com-você_ – que ele particularmente adorava – até que conseguiu segurar o cabo da espada dela, transformando a luta em uma pequena disputa de força por alguns segundos.

- Por que você treina?

Diferente dos outros, Chris sabia todos os motivos para ela treinar tanto. Ser reconhecida pelo pai, matar monstros, e também, proteger quem lhe importava. Uma lista pequena, ele sabia, mas ainda assim... lutar para proteger algumas pessoas.

Sentiu que ela começava a aplicar mais força em seus golpes e começou a se defender mais. Talvez Clarisse soubesse desde o começo que ele iria tocar no assunto, mas ficou nervosa de como ele havia começado.

- Clarisse, todos estão lá. Silena está lá.

A menção do nome da amiga, _da melhor amiga_, a fez chutá-lo. Ele se defendeu com o braço livre, amaldiçoando-se por não ter sido inteligente para pegar uma armadura e um escudo, e aguardou a resposta que ela daria. Se falar de Silena também não ajudasse, ele não saberia o que fazer em seguida.

- Você acha que eu não me preocupo com aquela estúpida filha de Aphrodite? – Ela riu, nervosa, o deixando surpreso. – É capaz dela ser morta, distraída por causa de uma unha quebrada...

A preocupação era perceptível em sua voz. Ele sabia que ela travava uma luta interna e se sentiu tentado a parar de falar. Desviou de um ataque que o deixaria seriamente ferido e com uma sucessão de golpes, que fez seu braço doer um pouco, a encurralou contra uma pedra. As lâminas das espadas estavam juntas, fazendo com que o ruído baixo fosse a única coisa quebrando aquele breve silêncio. Clarisse estava de cabeça baixa, ainda travando sua própria luta, e Chris se sentiu mal por ela, pela situação, por tudo.

- _Cariño_...

Por um momento, Chris percebeu o que havia feito.

Ela odiava ser chamada daquele jeito, não odiava?

Viu foi aquele laivo vermelho em seus olhos e tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Quando percebeu estava caído no chão, sua espada a alguns metros de distância, e sua _doce_ namorada em cima de si, o prendendo com as pernas. Uma das mãos dela estava estatelada em seu peito enquanto a outra, ainda segurando a espada, apontava pro seu pescoço.

- Se quer tanto ir, Chris, porque não vai de uma vez?

Ele suspirou e olhou para sua namorada, sua doce e orgulhosa Clarisse.

- Porque por mais que eu queira estar lá lutando para defender o mundo, meu lugar é ao seu lado.

Quando o semblante dela suavizou, ele se sentiu seguro para se mover. Com as pontas dos dedos, empurrou a lâmina para longe do seu pescoço e apoiou-se nos cotovelos. Ficou a poucos centímetros dos seus lábios, a respiração dela mesclando com a sua.

– Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você.

Finalmente conseguiu desarmá-la.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu ia continuar, escrever até a parte em que a Silena aparece para pedir para a Clarisse ir pra guerra também, mas no final eu quis escrever só dos dois. No livro o Chris disse que conversou bastante com ela, digamos que essa foi uma das tentativas xD Ah sim, e o Chris é hispânico... Por isso o "Cariño". – Quase não tem nada relacionado a uma certa música pela qual sou apaixonada –.

Reviews, ou seu computador vai queimar na próxima chuva graças ao bondoso Zeus que vai jogar um magnífico raio na sua casa em nome da justiça. –q

**N/B:** Viu só? Ela escreve fics fodonas como essa, e eu tenho o privilégio de chamá-la de irmã (L) Tava considerando me aposentar como escritora e seguir a carreira de beta, mesmo que nunca tenha muita coisa pra arrumar nas fics da nee-san XD

Amor, cariño, dame outro besito (8) É, pouca gente vai conhecer a música *-*

Assunto sério gente. Não é à toa que eu e ela ficamos igual bestas aqui pedindo review. Deixar uma review é reconhecer nosso trabalho, nos recompensar pelo tempo gasto criando e escrevendo, e não pra aumentar o ego. Basta você clicar ali no botão, escrever algo tipo "muito legal sua fic", "adorei", "parabéns", ou até mesmo pra dizer que não gostou, mas escreva alguma coisa!

Favoritar sem deixar review é a coisa mais revoltante do mundo. Parece que a pessoa leu, achou legalzinho, mas não o suficiente pra expressar o quanto. Então parem com essa mania!

Ass: beta-sama


End file.
